La misión
by ElZafiroNegro
Summary: Una misión... Dos personas... Un objetivo... A veces las cosas no salen como uno se las espera... Holaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Creo que es el mejor fic q he escrito... Si kereis contradecirme o darme la razón.. Mandame reviewww!!! Muxos kissesssss!!!


La misión  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Una capa negra, y una capucha.  
  
Draco estaba sentado en el expreso de Howarts mirando el paisaje desde la ventana. Sus "amigos" Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el vagón contiguo junto a Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni. Aún no se había cambiado de ropa para ponerse el uniforme del colegio, por lo que llevaba un chaleco negro de cuello alto y unos pantalones del mismo color, que hacían resaltar su elegante belleza natural. Unos mechones rebeldes de cabello le caían sobre la frente dándole un toque de misterioso encanto. (N/a: Me lo como!! Es pa mi sola no os acerquéis!! ^__^UU)  
  
Draco escuchó como se abría la puerta dando paso a una persona. Esta, iba con una capa negra y con la capucha puesta, por lo tanto, no se podía distinguir quién era. Aunque él si sabía quién era.  
  
Vaya Martin, por fin llegas! A mi padre le encantará saber que has llegado tarde -dijo Draco en modo de saludo - No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos Malfoy -dijo la persona que había entrado y que ahora estaba sentada delante de Draco -Crees que a mí me importa que estés de humor o no, Martin? -Dijo Draco con voz de superioridad - No. Pero debes escucharme porque te lo ha dicho tu padre, así que cállate y déjame hablar ok? -Dijo la persona con voz triunfal -Bien, quiero que me expliques unas cuantas cosas. Dónde está el despacho de Dublendore? -Segundo piso al fondo -Dijo Draco con desgana - Vale; Y la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor? -Subiendo la escalera principal, a la derecha, subes otra escalera, y llegas al retrato de la Señora Gorda -Vaya Malfoy! Has hecho los deberes este verano! -Cállate idiota! -Que te pasa Malfoy? Te duele experimentar un poco de tu propia medicina? -No. Solo es que odio como la gente imbécil, puede decir tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo -Y con esto Draco fue a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando volvió, la persona ya estaba vestida con la capa de Howarts, pero en esa capa no llevaba el escudo de ninguna casa en el pecho. Draco vio a una chica, de su edad sentada, leyendo el libro de DCAO de 5º curso. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de que la observaban, dejó el libro a un lado y dijo.  
  
Que te pasa Malfoy, nunca has visto a una chica leyendo un libro, o es que no te esperabas que fuera una chica? -Dijo, con un toque de curiosidad en su voz -No me planteé que fueras chico o chica. Aunque me extraña que una chica haya alcanzado el favor del Señor Oscuro y de mi padre para que me ayude en la misión como experta. Te has acostado con mi padre, o lo has conseguido por tus propios medios? (N/a: Ay!! Q bokita tiene mi Draki!!! Jaja!) -Lo conseguí por mis propios medios, Malfoy. Además, tu padre me respeta por todas las veces que le he ayudado. Así que no te pongas chulito conmigo Malfoy, o tu padre se pondrá de parte mía y sabes lo que significa eso verdad? -Al mínimo fallo te saco de la misión -dijo Draco recordando las palabras de su padre -Exacto. Y tú no querrás eso, verdad? -Dijo la chica soltando una pequeña sonrisita burlona -La que tiene la sartén por el mango soy yo, no tú Malfoy.  
  
"No estés tan segura, Martin" -pensó Draco para sus adentros.  
  
La chica cogió el libro que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpida, y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Draco se quedó pensando, mirando el paisaje que se veía desde el tren. No volvieron a cruzarse palabra en todo el viaje.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Howarts, la chica se volvió a poner la túnica que tenía antes y se fue con el resto de chicos de primero. Tenía que ser escogida por el sombrero seleccionador para alguna casa, así que tenía que cumplir todo el ritual. Con resignación, se subió a un bote que le conduciría a las puertas de Howarts. La noche era tranquila, y en el cielo se reflejaban miles de estrellas.  
  
La profesora McGonagall la buscó con la mirada, se acercó a ella, y en un susurro le dijo:  
  
-Bien, señorita Martin, usted tendrá que esperar a que todos los alumnos de primero estén seleccionados. Luego vendré a buscarla de acuerdo? Espere aquí -Y con un leve asentimiento por parte de la chica, McGonagall se fue a atender a los otros chicos.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor esperando la ceremonia de selección que se sucedía año tras año. Los chicos hablaban de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, por que, por motivos de seguridad, no pudieron verse en todo el verano. Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a la mesa de profesores. En el lugar donde debería estar el profesor de DCAO no había nadie. Tampoco había nadie en el sitio de Snape. Cuando Ron iba a decir algo sobre eso, la profesora McGonagall, entró con un taburete en una mano, y con el sombrero seleccionador en la otra. Detrás suya iban todos los chicos de primero, algo nerviosos. El cielo del Gran Comedor estaba tan tranquilo y tan lleno de estrellas como fuera del castillo. La profesora, colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, encima del taburete, delante de los alumnos de primero. El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio, para escuchar la canción del sombrero:  
  
Cuatros magos de fama, Que gran honra guardaban, Decidieron obsequiar al mundo, Con un sombrero como yo.  
  
Esos cuatros magos de fama, Grandes eran y son:  
  
Gryffindor el valiente, venía del páramo; El inteligente Ravenclaw, de la cañada; Hufflepuff el suave, venía del ancho valle; Y el astuto que venía de los pantanos era Slytherin.  
  
Tenían una ilusión, un sueño una idea: Construyeron un lugar para el futuro, De magos y brujas como tú Así nació Howarts, este colegio.  
  
Luego cada fundador, fundó una casa diferente, Para el carácter de cada gente:  
  
Para Gryffindor, el mayor mérito de todos Era el gran valor; Para Ravenclaw era lo mejor, La inteligencia.  
  
Para el trabajador Huffepuff, Lo mejor era romperse los codos. Y el ambicioso Slytherin, Ambicionaba la astucia.  
  
El gran Gryffindor el valiente, Se le ocurrió una idea, De su propia sesera, Que muy grande era  
  
Cogerme a mí para que, Cuando estuviesen en el hoyo, Eligiera a sus alumnos a la primera.  
  
Ahora ponme sobre las orejas. No me equivoco nunca: Echaré un vistazo a tu mente Y te diré de que casa eres!  
  
Todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir. Aunque fuera lo mismo de todos los años, era una tradición que se cumplía desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
La profesora McGonagall, se dirigió a los alumnos de primero diciéndoles que cuando dijera su nombre que se sentaran en el taburete, y que cuando escucharan su casa seleccionada se dirigieran a ella.  
  
Luego desenrolló un pergamino algo viejo, y con voz fuerte y clara dijo:  
  
Terry Kerley!  
  
McGonagall cogió el sombrero, el chico de ojos azules, y pelo rizado se sentó en el taburete. Ella le puso el sombrero y con voz fuerte y clara el sombrero dijo:  
  
Ravenclaw!  
  
Toda la mesa de Revenclaw aplaudió encantada. Los chicos, vieron como se sentaba, y Harry vio como lo estaba mirando Cho. Antes de poder sonrojarse, la ceremonia continuó:  
  
Well Arwen!  
  
Gryffindor!  
  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor, incluyendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudieron a la chica rubia de ojos claros que se sentó con cara de felicidad junto a Colin Creevey.  
  
La ceremonia siguió hasta que Josh Malcom (ultimo chico de la lista) fue seleccionado a Slytherin por el sombrero. Después, la profesora McGonagall salió de la sala sin recoger ni el sombrero, ni el taburete. En el Gran Comedor creció un murmullo, hasta que el profesor Dublendore se levantó. En ese momento todos los alumnos se callaron.  
  
Queridos alumnos -Dijo Dublendore - Como todos los años, debo deciros algunas cosas. Como siempre, el bosque prohibido está terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos como también lo está, ir a Hogsmeade, pero solo para los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Debo de decir, y me alegra decirlo, que este año, habrá campeonato de Quidditch -Miles de aplausos se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor. Dublendore volvió a hablar -Os quiero anunciar que este año nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO será el profesor Lupin que estuvo aquí hace dos años dando clase en la misma materia -Aplausos más fuertes que los anteriores llenaron todo el Gran Comedor, menos en la mesa de Slytherin. En ella todos estaban indignados. Harry miró hacía la mesa, de Slytherin y cuando vio a Malfoy no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver su cara -Bien chicos! Por último, este año tenemos el placer de tener a una nueva alumna en Howarts. Viene desde Durmstrang y cursará 5º curso. Espero que todos la traten con el respeto que se merece -Dublendore hizo una seña a la profesora McGonagall. Esta entró seguida de una chica de la que todo el mundo quedó impresionado, cuando se quitó la capucha. Era una chica normal, nada del otro mundo. No impresionaba su físico, cubierto por una capa extremadamente ancha. Lo que le impactó a todo el mundo, fueron sus ojos. Eran oscuros y muy grandes, pero eso no oscurecía su hermosa mirada llena de luz. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio sepulcral, tanto por respeto a Dublendore, como por lo impresionados que estaban. La profesora cogió el pergamino en donde estaban los nombres de los alumnos de primero y dijo en voz alta:  
  
Martin, Airis!  
  
Soltó el pergamino y cogió el sombrero. Airis se sentó y el sombrero, después de estar muy quieto, un rato, dijo:  
  
Slytherin!  
  
No hubo aplausos por parte de su casa. Todos estaban demasiado impresionados como para hacer algún movimiento. Los alumnos de las otras casas maldecían que la chica fuera Slytherin. Cuando Airis llegó a la mesa se sentó enfrente de Draco.  
  
Bien chicos, y después de esto, solo me queda decir una cosa. A comer! -Dijo Dublendore antes de sentarse. La profesora McGonagall cogió el taburete y el sombrero y se los llevó. El Gran Comedor se recuperó poco a poco, y volvió a la normalidad.  
  
-La has visto Harry? -Dijo Ron cuando pudo articular palabra -Cómo no quieres que la haya visto Ron? -Dijo Harry algo irritado, por la estúpida pregunta de Ron -Lástima que sea Slytherin, parece buena simpática -dijo Harry con tristeza -Chicos. No habéis visto la actitud del sombrero cuando Martin se lo colocó en la cabeza? -Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, ante la pregunta de Hermione -Me lo imaginaba. Se ha quedado rígido, como si no tuviera vida. Es muy extraño no creéis chicos? -Lo más seguro Hermione, es que al Sombrero Seleccionador, le diera pena mandarla a Slytherin -Dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo -Pobrecita! Lo que va a ser aguantar a Malfoy 24 horas! -Los tres chicos se rieron por un buen rato, hasta que llegó una lechuza que se puso delante de Hermione -Creo que es de Howarts, no os parece chicos? -Deja las suposiciones Hermione y ábrela ya -Dijo Ron como si fuera un niño de 5 años. Hermione río por este hecho -Ya voy, Ron -Hermione abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta para que sus amigos la oyeran:  
  
Querida señorita Granger:  
  
Me agrada comunicarle que ha sido elegida para ocupar el puesto de Preferecta de su casa. Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones! Ahí tiene su insignia, y la contraseña de su casa, que es:  
  
Valentía de fuego  
  
Espero que cumpla sus nuevas funciones como preferecta Si tiene alguna duda, no dude en consultarme.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora.  
  
P. D: Se le informará por carta o personalmente sobre las reuniones convocadas para los preferectos.  
  
CHICOS, SOY PREFERECTA! -Gritó Hermione haciendo que toda la mesa de Gryffindor y algunas personas más, se enteraran. Todos los Gryffindors le aplaudieron, con lo que Hermione se sonrojo notablemente. Sus amigos la albaron, gritaron, y se rieron con ella. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor era un verdadero escándalo. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de esa mesa, fueron a felicitar a Hermione. Ella estaba demasiado contenta como para hablar y para darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por eso Hermione, no se dio cuenta que en la mesa de Slytherin un par de ojos grises la miraban intensamente.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Holaaaaa!!!!!!!! ^__^** Pienso que este fic es el mejor que he escrito aunque vosotros me lo diréis!!!!! Bueno el próximo capi lo subiré muuuuuuu prontoooooo!!!!!! Jajaaja!!! Tan pronto q kizas lo suba hoy tb!!! (Xaide scuxa aplausos x todos lados) Gracias ,gracias. Jajajajaja!!!! O_o Stas mu mal Xaideeeeeee!!!!!! Jajajaja!!! Bueno solo pido que me mandéis Review para preguntarme cosas sobre el fic o para dejar vuestra opinión!!!!!! Espero que os guste!!!!!!  
  
P. D: Tengo decidido hacer con todos mis fic, que si no m llegan review los quito, porque significa que no os gusta (Xaide se exa a llorar!!!!!!!!) Ejem! Perdón por la escenita jeje!!  
  
Muxossssssss Kissessssss de:  
  
Xaide Dark lamaladealmabuena y la hippie, del mundo mágico!!!!! Jajajaja!!!!!!! (Xaide ya, q t van a levar a un psiquiátrico!!! Sobre to si hablas sola!!! )* __* UUU jajajaja!!!  
  
Sed buenos chicos xq yo no lo seré!!!!!!!! jajajaajjaa!!!!!! 


End file.
